A Hazy Shade of Winter
by midnightdusk
Summary: They had used and abused her so when Ginny turns to the dark side who is there to bring her back? DG
1. Chapter 1

**A Hazy Shade of Winter**

**Summary: **_They had used and abused her, so she turned to the dark side. But who is there to try and convince her to return? D/G_

**Authors Note:**_Hi all. You might recognise this fic because it is a REPOST. I posted FOUR chapters previously, but now I decided on a fresh start because I honestly loved this fic and want to do it properly. Anyway, reviews will really help. – Smiles -_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the plot. I do not own the characters. These all belong to the genius we know as J.K.Rowling. _

**Chapter One: **_Betrayal _

'Forget the lies they told you Ginny, for lies were told. They tricked you, destroyed your spirit and all so you would risk you're life for them. They used you. Does that sound loyal to you Ginny? Does that sound _fair_?'

Her eyes were large brown orbs, a symbol of innocence and purity, but behind them lurked a monster not yet to be unleashed.

'…And is it really that bad Ginny? Fighting for the purity of our blood? The longer we let these mudbloods infect our world, the less powerful we become. Ginny, we will treat you like a princess; respect you the way you deserve.'

Hands clumsily packed her garments together; shaking with nerves they clasped the lock, once, twice, thrice. The voices echoed up the stairs, she couldn't make out much of the conversation. Whenever she was within 200 metres conversations took on a mysterious, secretive air. She descended the stairs, carefully shutting the large door behind her. As she walked away from the headquarters she heard a small voice ask 'Who was that?'

She would head to the Malfoy Manor, the meeting place for all deatheaters with nowhere else to go. The sun had set less than an hour ago and the chilly afternoon took on a bitter turn. She tugged her black jacket tightly around her small body, tightening the hood over her flaming red hair. Her eyes held little expression, but her face told of the horrors she had seen and been through. Still strikingly beautiful, her features were small and sharp, skin smooth, pale and porcelain it made her seem like a made her seem like a beautiful doll. It was her eyes that gave her away, her mother had always commented on the strangeness of them. Large and very dark brown, almost black, they had been so different from her families. As a little girl this had been a sensitive issue as she strived to imitate her brothers, but now, now anything that severed the links between her and the Weasley's was most welcome. Thick heels clicking against the path Ginny froze outside the looming shadow of the Malfoy Manor. Her insides squirmed guiltily, never did she think she would do anything like this, but as she picked up her luggage and headed towards the door she shoved those feelings aside.

'Tonight we welcome a new deatheater into our ranks…' Lucius Malfoy's voice cut through the chatter. Draco curiously glanced up from his schooner of beer to listen. '…and although I assure you that this young lady's presence will come as a surprise to most, let me warn you she is a most valuable asset to our fight!' he continued, eyes drifting across the crowds, pausing for a moment on his sons. '…She will be arriving any minute now and if I hear of anybody being less than welcoming they will be punished!'

Draco frowned into his drink; the order hadn't mentioned anything about somebody new coming into the deatheater ranks. Obviously being the opposing side they weren't usually privileged with this information, but Draco knew if his father had bothered to introduce this woman she must be of some importance. And if she were important then usually the Order would know.

Draco scowled as he saw Blaise Zabini stroll lazily across the room towards him. Blaise had been a good mate at Hogwarts, but as Draco began to realize the rashness of his father's world, Blaise had embraced it.

'Here that Malfoy? New chicks in the ranks…wonder if she's hot…' Blaise drawled, leaning against a stool.

Draco smirked at him, "Try and get you're mind out of the gutter for one minute would you Zabini, you'll see for yourself in a moment anyway…" Draco replied as he watched his father hurry out of the room.

A thick silence filled the room as people began to clump together, gossiping about who this mystery woman was. Draco noticed them first, entering the room quietly; the woman was quite small, wearing a dark coat. His father noticed the woman's hesitation and softly grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the stage.

His stomach churned uneasily as he watched his father's smirk. He knew that look; it was only when something very good had happened that he saw that look.

"May in introduce to you all, the newest deatheater into our ranks…Miss Ginerva Weasley"

As he watched the woman pull of her coat, letting thick scarlet hair tumble down her back Draco breathed a sigh of relief. _'It was all the order's doing then!' _He tried to catch her eye, but as he slowly studied her face he began to wonder. _'Why hadn't they informed him about Ginny spying for them?'_

Draco sat down on a chair roughly, eager to get away and either talks to her or somebody from the order. It didn't make sense, how come his father had trusted her so easily? She must have given him reason too…and from what he knew Ginny Weasley wasn't the best actress. In fact he didn't know much about Ginny Weasley…she was always the quiet one in the corner at the meetings, dark eyes roaming the room, studying the occupants. Draco frowned.

'Why am I not surprised to see you here Malfoy?' a soft voice questioned him.

Draco whipped around to find Ginny Weasley standing in front of him, a very unattractive smirk plastered on her face.

"I would guess Weasley, it's because I am a deatheater…" Draco replied carefully.

She smirked at him again and leant in a bit closer. "You and I both know how far from the truth that is don't we?"

Draco's heart thumped. What if this wasn't a plan from the order? What if the Gryffindor princess had joined the dark side by her own will?

She sat next to him, hand resting near his knee. "But for now that's our little secret, eh?"

To some that parting comment may have seemed reassuring if it had not been for the look she had given him. Draco Malfoy was officially fucked.

**Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"To some that parting comment may have seemed reassuring if it had not been for the look she had given him. Draco Malfoy was officially fucked._"_

**Chapter Two:**

Draco Malfoy was running the scenes from last nights meeting through his head, every passing moment he was feeling the nerves more than ever. The meeting hadn't lasted long, he realized it was only conducted to show off the fact a Weasley had joined the 'dark side'. Even though Malfoy's hated Weasley's, they still did, but for his father the irony of the situation was almost unbearable. The fact still remained that even though Ginny Weasley wasn't an influential character within the order her prying ears would have heard much more than was safe for others to know.

He had sat and watched her interact that night, sipping his drink. He saw her flirt with an amazing amount of guys, who of course flirted back with the young attractive woman. As he hurried towards the order's headquarters the next morning he couldn't help replaying a moment through his head.

**Flashback**

_Ginny Weasley leant in close to him, her small hand on his back guiding him closer to her. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed a loud vicious laugh. Draco glared and wondered what she had said. Leaning back she grinned at him, and Draco could have sworn that was the Ginny Weasley he remembered, sweet, innocent, and beautiful. She leant back in for another hug but this time she caught his eye over Blaise Zabini's shoulders and smirked at him. Her eyes glittered darkly and with that small twitch of her lips he knew it was all an act. _

End Flashback

Draco entered the headquarters and for a second paused and wondered, how much of the Ginny Weasley he had once known was an act?

The room was crowded with members, but the only to look up as he entered the room was Harry Potter. His dark hair had streaks of gray at such a young age, and his eyes, wide and cavernous, were steel green.

"Malfoy" he greeted him waving wearily to an empty chair.

As he sat they nodded slightly to him, even Ron Weasley who had never accepted Draco Malfoy would fight for Dumbledore.

"You had a meeting last night yeah?" Harry asked slowly, Draco nodded stiffly and he continued, "How'd it go? Any news?"

He coughed nervously. Never before had he been nervous to say anything at all, to anybody, but how could he tell them what Ginny had done? He glanced around at the faces in the room, and smiled bitterly too himself.

"News..?" he drawled slowly, "Oh yes there was news…" he continued.

Remus Lupin's eyes shifted up towards his; filled with sorrow they also held a place in his mind. Draco could not remember how many times it was Lupin that brought he back from places he didn't want to be, Lupin who had convinced him he didn't have to follow his father's footsteps, Lupin who had encouraged Dumbledore to accept him. Draco lowered his head slightly, ashamed at the small amount of amusement he felt because of Ginny's betrayal.

"Let me ask you…have any of you noticed the littlest Weasel seems to be somewhat…misplaced?" He questioned, watching the confused looks on the faces of everyone in the room. Everyone except Potter.

"You have Potter, haven't you?"

Harry fidgeted with the napkin in front of him.

"Look Malfoy, what has this got to do with Ginny?" Charlie Weasley interrupted.

Draco leant back in his chair slightly, even if he felt knew Ginny's betrayal was a huge blow and he didn't take it lightly, one most keep up appearances.

"Well, you see, I was at the meeting last night, like usual, when my…father…announced that a new deatheater would be announced into the ranks. I was of course concerned as I hadn't heard any news of this, and I know my father, I knew how big a deal this was." Draco paused and saw Granger's eyes flash dangerously; he smirked slightly at her, savoring the irritation on her face. "…and who else could cause such a stir but a _Weasley _becoming a deatheater…" Draco finished, he saw everyone in the room move to talk but he spoke first. "…at first I assumed it was some sort of order work, then along with the recollection of Ginny never having much to do within the order and the coinciding assurance from Ginny herself that it was no sham, I came to the conclusion Ginny Weasley is now a deatheater."

Draco didn't blame them, kicking him out of the room as harshly as they had; he had no business when Weasley's were concerned. 'Besides' Draco smirked to himself, leaning against the wall, 'They would soon come to the realization that he was the only link they had left to Ginny'.

"Draco" Remus Lupin greeted him, sticking out a hand, which he then proceeded to shake firmly.

"How are you doing?" he continued quietly, face shadowed in the darkness.

Draco snorted. "How do you think I am doing Remus? I am entirely buggered up because of this, you know this don't you?"

"Well…yes"

"…Have those idiots realized that yet?" Draco asked, moving slightly so Remus could lean on the wall next to him.

Remus paused for a moment. "Draco I'm sure you can appreciate you're not their first concern at the moment…"

"Mmm…" Draco agreed. "…Bet Potter's kicking himself, eh?"

"Draco…" Remus warned.

"…Can't even keep his own girlfriend." Draco continued

"…Draco…" Remus warned again.

"…Guess he was just more preoccupied with other 'people'"

Draco didn't even feel the punch, firstly because it came out of nowhere and secondly, as his whole face instantly became numb. He pried open his eyes to find Potter's blazing eyes glaring at him.

"HOW DARE YOU MALFOY!" he yelled.

Draco just smirked at him. "Dare what Potter?"

Harry Potter stood there quivering until Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He just shook it off. He took a menacing step closer to him, so close that he could feel the rancid breath on his face. "I think you are one to talk Malfoy…"

Draco frowned. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Harry sneered at him. "At least I'm not a traitor!"

Remus shoved a hand on Draco's chest. "Enough Harry! Enough!"

Draco left that night feeling quite queasy, spilling the information on the little Weasley had not had the effect he'd hoped for. Instead of being thanked for the information he was more…blamed…than anything. How did he not know? Why didn't he stop it?

'Those bastards didn't even bother to think about what this will do to me…" Draco thought to himself. Passing the sweet smells of street vendors Draco groaned as the burning of his arm flared up again. Ducking into an alley he sighed and apparated out.

A/N – Thankyou to those who review, I really love getting reviews but everyone does so it doesn't make me much different now does it? I have quite a few chapters done considering this is a repost, well up until the 5th chapter it is. Anyway, please review.

Top of Form 3


	3. Chapter 3

He sat in the hard chair and waited for his father to come, it seemed to him that a meeting had not be called, well no meeting that didn't consist of just his father and him. Noticing his father's eyes wander past the door he took a moment to study him. Ever since the official rise of Voldemort, again, his father had lost most of the elegance he'd swarmed with before. His guess was that being the Dark Lord's right hand man had its negatives as well…

"Now son…" Lucius Malfoy began slowly, eyes drifting back to his. He tapped the edge of his chair impatiently whilst Draco nodded his attention, "…now that we are out of the way of fumbling ears I'm rather curious to hear you're opinion on our newest member…" he continued slyly.

Draco coughed silently in the back of his throat, testing his voice before he spoke.

"You mean the Weasley?" he answered roughly.

Lucius looked at him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Yes I mean the Weasley, of course I mean the girl!"

Draco smoothed out his robe, he just loved infuriating his father.

"I would have to say I'm surprised father, you trusting a Weasley so eagerly…"

Lucius laughed. A short ragged laugh that was so brutally honest it made his spine tingle in repulsion.

"Trust? You think we _trust _the girl? Of course we don't Draco, she's nothing more than a naïve little girl hurt by her family's lack of attention!"

Draco frowned, "…then why is she so important to us? Why let the muggle loving blood into our ranks so quickly?" he replied immediately.

Lucius got up off his chair slowly, briefly closing his eyes as if old injuries ached through movement. Straightening himself he paced around the room, eyes downcast as if honestly pondering his question. He paused just beside his chair and Draco couldn't help but fidget, lowering his body close to his, he rested an arm on either side of the chair.

"Oh Draco…Draco, Draco, Draco…" he drawled slowly, "How naïve you can be…" he continued standing up again, "Of course Weasley isn't physically of much purpose to us…she is talented, yes, but no more than you or I, but didn't you notice the reaction she got from the lads last night? Or think about the effect she will have on those muggle loving fools?" he paused from his speech for a moment and then caught his eye again, grey against grey. "…From my perspective Ginny Weasley is what could win or lose the war for us…"

Draco shivered again, images of her flirting and mingling flashing through his mind, and from what he could gather her betrayal to the Order would have a huge effect on them all…especially Harry Potter.

Lucius smirked at him. "Which coincidentally brings me to my next matter of interest…" he spoke. Draco glared at him, not liking the glint in his eyes. "…I happen to know you're not doing much at the moment and Miss. Weasley _really _does require someone to show her around this place…"

Draco openly frowned at his father. He only smirked back.

"…Because one _does _tend to lose direction in such a large estate as our own…"

Grasping the handle of the door Lucius Malfoy half turned to face his son again, "And Draco, do try and remember you're manners, you may not think Miss Weasley to be of much importance, but I assure you any 'misdemeanors' on you're behalf could lead to severe punishment…."

He saw her in the drawing room, sitting on the windowsill her dainty legs dangled off the edge, eyes misted and staring out the window. He leant against the doorframe not sure whether she was aware of his presence or not. He could not help but look at her, she was quite an attractive woman when you studied her. He remembered the cocky, confident way she had addressed him before but it just didn't fit with the small girl hugging herself in front of him.

"Were you planning on standing there all night Malfoy? Or do you intend to come in?" she spoke softly as her dark eyes met his.

Stopping only to decide how close to sit he lowered himself into a plush armchair, cupping his face in his hand. She stared right back at him then suddenly swung her legs around until she was facing him. There eyes were locked in a battle, a battle of…well, just a battle, but no matter how hard he tried to tear them away from hers he could not, and it wasn't something he was used to feeling.

She tore her eyes away from his then looked back up at him, a coy smile on her face. "What a great host you are Mr. Malfoy, but if you don't plan to say anything soon I believe I might go off to bed…" she said. He opened his mouth to reply but could not find the words to express what he was feeling.

When he looked at her then, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, he remembered the silent, nice Ginny Weasley, sitting in the corner, holding Potter's hand. And when he saw that side of her, it repulsed him to admit, but he was quite attracted to her. But then he looked further at him and a smirk grew on her lips, he would _never _have believed her capable of such a look, yet she was. This whole deal confused him, he didn't understand why she had agreed to all of this in the first place, was it petty revenge? Or did she seriously hold similar beliefs…he doubted that.

She looked at him curiously before jutting out her chin, striding off to the door. But just before she could open it he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards him. She gasped, only quietly but he heard it all the same. Holding her arm tight he whispered, "Why Weasley? Just tell me why?"

Her eyes roamed his face and for a moment he believed she would answer him. A shadow forming over the brown orbs of hers she wrenched her arm free and yanked open the door, "No" she spat at him, " Just no…"

A/N – Once again thankyou to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. I will be going for once a week updates unless I feel especially kind.


	4. Chapter 4

--- Her eyes roamed his face and for a moment he believed she would answer him. A shadow forming over the brown orbs of hers she wrenched her arm free and yanked open the door, "No" she spat at him, " Just no…" ---

**Chapter Four:**

Ginny's stomach churned as she noticed the frustrated look on Draco's face. She knew exactly what he was worried about, he was worried about himself, how she now had the power to destroy his life and everything he had worked for the past few years.

"Bastard…he's just a bastard Ginny, just like the rest of them" 

Ginny felt a tear roll down her cheek but she harshly wiped it away, the Malfoy Manor was not the place to exhibit your weaknesses. Was she taking this too far? Sure, she was angry, more than angry at her family, and…and especially at Harry, but what would she gain by doing this? It was nice, the attention she was getting, and some of the younger death eaters were quite attractive.

She heard the footsteps come up behind her.

"Have they given you the mark yet?" He drawled.

Ginny froze. She could feel him standing behind her, she could hear the patronizing tone. She decided to ignore him and keep walking, trying to disregard the fact she had no clue where she was going.

He ran to catch up with her, dodging around her small body and blocking her path.

She studied his face, and despite the seriousness of the situation her cheeks became flushed as she noticed how good looking he was. Ginny stepped forward attempting to ignore him but he blocked her path again and she fell right into him. She quickly pulled herself backwards and glared at him 'Get out of my way or I'll tell your father!'

And he laughed. _He laughed! _

"Tell my father Weasley? That's mature. So that confident seductress at the meeting was your evil and more mature counterpart?"

Ginny frowned.

"Get out of my way Malfoy! Your just iffy because it wasn't you I was seducing!" she bit back pushing him hard until she could squeeze past him.

She fought the impulse to turn around and look at him again, but before she could make a decision he called after.

"OH, by the way Harry says hi!"

_Harry. _Her boyfriend, the wonder boy of the light side, the one who could us to victory. Ginny sat down on a cold bench and corrected herself,

_Not us, them. You're not one of them anymore. _

But she was never one of them. She would sit in the corners and even if she thought of an idea, or wanted to say something she couldn't because nobody would take her seriously. Nobody except Remus Lupin, but then again, he would take Doughnut Dan seriously. And Harry…her boyfriend? PAH! More like some random who slept in the same bed as she did…occasionally. It was obvious to her, and the whole world that Harry was in love with Hermione Granger, and that she returned the feelings. No, she was not jumping to conclusions; they tend to be confirmed when you walk in on them together.

Ginny placed her head in her hands, the manor had none of the warmth of Hogwarts, The Burrow, or even the order headquarters. Ginny wasn't a stupid girl, she knew she was nothing more that a 'stunt' for the death eaters, something to rub in the face of the light side. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to matter physically, or that she was brainy enough to make a difference. She _knew _more than anything she was just an amusement to Lucius Malfoy. So why did she submit to them?

Slapping the wall angrily Ginny rose and strutted down the corridor to find her room. She had a lot of thinking to do that night.

Draco watched her sit on the seat and as she hit the wall and stormed off he couldn't help but smirk to himself, so he _had _got to her.

You only got to her through mentioning Potter… 

Draco glared at the wall and told his subconscious to shut up.

"Was the Weasley impressed with the estate son?"

Lucius Malfoy wasn't the most intelligent man, or the fastest, but he was exceptionally talented at sneaking up on people.

"SHIT" Draco bellowed, and quickly clapped his hand over his mouth.

Lucius smirked at him. "Not as calm and collected as you'd like to be Draco?"

Draco closed his eyes to calm himself before he faced his father. "You just caught me unaware"

"Daydreaming more like it." Lucius drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Was that the girl I saw running off in a huff? What did you say to her son?" he continued, a small amount of amusement playing on his lips.

Draco mentally rolled his eyes at this, no matter what Draco did he would always be considered the 'perfect' Malfoy by his father.

"Mhmm…I think the pressure might be getting to her" Draco answered slowly, unsure of exactly what to divulge to his father.

"I suspected as much, she didn't seem her usual slutty self at the meeting. I must say Mr. Zabini certainly seemed disappointed."

"We all know Zabini is attracted to anything shiny" Draco drawled, refusing his father to see his annoyance at Blaise.

Lucius laughed shortly. "Indeed. The Zabini's have always been obsessed with treasure"

Draco caught his father's eye and for a moment felt sick, he saw himself reflected in his father.

"If you could call the Weasley a treasure"

­

"I thought I might find you here" Draco drawled as he caught Weasley sitting in the library, a large ancient looking book in her lap.

Ginny had briefly looked up at him when he entered, but now as she glared at him he got a better look at her face. She had been crying.

Draco sat down beside her, gently prying to book from her grasp and placing it on the table.

"You're being petty Weasley, childish even." Draco said slowly, making sure he had her attention. As she lifted her head to reply he continued, cutting her off. "You come here for attention and that is all you seek. You do not agree with our beliefs, they disgust you; I can see it in your eyes. You fidget when someone mentions 'mudbloods', and you hesitate when agreeing. I admit it Weasley you fooled me, at one stage I thought you really were this cold, seductive creature and now I see it is all a façade, you are nothing but a hurt little girl"

Draco watched her face carefully for a reaction, to be honest he didn't know what to expect.

"You know nothing of me, Malfoy" she replied, a cold glint in her eyes.

Draco laughed. "You're right, perhaps. What I remember of you though strongly contradicts who you are now. You were just the girl in the corner, Potter's plaything, someone to amu…"

"STOP IT" she screamed, her hair flying wildly over her face.

Draco was slightly taken aback, but seeing she was not going to hit him he edged closer to her. "Just someone to amuse them…" he continued, "…and it hurt you didn't it?"

"Stop it" Ginny demanded again, this time in a small voice. She noticed how close they were sitting together, staring at his leg touching hers before shooting up from her seat. "And how _dare _you mock my character Malfoy? How DARE you insinuate that I am two faced? You are the bigger deceiver of the lot, at least I don't try to hide."

Draco stood up as well. Her words had effect him but he wouldn't show her.

"No Weasley, you don't hide, you run." He sneered, tightly clasping her wrist. "…And where has that got you? To a house full of people so different from you it will kill you in the end. At least I am fighting for what I believe in, you are fighting against it to try and satisfy your selfish immature needs"

Ginny looked at him, and it wasn't the first time he felt unsure around her. She smiled broadly and he knew he had lost her. She clasped him lightly on the shoulder and leant into his ear. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this but as her hair fell against his face he felt his breath shorten.

"Next time Draco I'll make sure to pay more attention to you. We wouldn't want you sulking like this again now would we?"

A/N – Thankyou to reviewers. I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ginny looked at him, and it wasn't the first time he felt unsure around her. She smiled broadly and he knew he had lost her. She clasped him lightly on the shoulder and leant into his ear. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this but as her hair fell against his face he felt his breath shorten._

"_Next time Draco I'll make sure to pay more attention to you. We wouldn't want you sulking like this again now would we?"_

**Chapter Five: **

"Well!" Harry demanded at the next order meeting.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him pretending to not understand what he was referring to; he was still sore from Harry punching him last time.

"Sorry Potter? Well what?" Draco drawled.

"Draco" Remus warned reaching a hand out to Harry's chest.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You never let me enjoy myself Remus"

Remus tightened his lips a bit but nodded slightly to him.

Draco sighed dramatically and made a show of pulling a chair towards him so he could sit. "I _did _see your little Weasley once or twice" Draco begun preferring to leave out specific moments. "It seems she is fitting in quite well"

Draco watched in amusement as Harry's hands clenched around his mug. "But then again, I don't know her too well, I _could _be mistaken"

Draco glanced once more at Harry's expression before turning to Hermione and smiling sweetly. "What do _you _think Granger? You certainly seemed buddy buddy with her, well, right up until…"

"_Draco" _Remus warned again, his tone slightly exasperated.

Draco smirked to himself and glanced around the room. It seemed as if there were fewer people here today, his eyes fell on the Weasley clan and he paused as he noticed Charlie Weasley no longer was there. Seeing where Draco's eyes rested Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered "I'll explain later"

"Malfoy just tell us what you know!" Ron Weasley demanded with a surprising amount of restraint. The only signs that he was agitated were the paleness of his hands as they clutched the table.

Draco nodded slightly to him and replied cockily, "Since you asked so nicely. I don't believe you have lost your little Weasel" Draco smirked as he was shot glares from all around the room, "…yet I also think that it is becoming exceedingly difficult to convince her to return."

"Why would she leave? We gave her everything!" Ron butted in, wearily rubbing his temple. For a moment Draco pitied him, he pitied his stupidity but also the effect this war was having on everybody.

"Because she is a selfish little girl"

Draco was surprised enough to hear his own thoughts mirrored by another, but more so to see that the owner of the voice was no other than Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother. Draco inclined his head towards her as well. "I agree Mam, but Ginny cannot be entirely blamed for her actions, she was influenced to do so by issues out of her control"

Draco ignored the debate that insured his remarks, he was entirely sick of their attitudes, shockingly towards Ginny. He begun to sympathize with the girl, it was only human to crave attention, to be seen as a somebody not an object, she just chose a foolish way of getting it.

"Draco" a hand rested on his shoulder, "Outside" Remus continued lightly pushing him to the door.

Remus sat down in the drawing room, nursing a chipped mug of tea. "It's gone cold," he said slowly. Draco couldn't help but wonder whether he was referring to the tea or not. "You haven't been here the past week, I've never seen such a desolate atmosphere"

Draco didn't feel comfortable sitting. Remus Lupin was the one man he respected but seeing him so down, without any of the usual optimism made him wary.

"If it makes you feel any better I do not foresee any major plans involving her" Draco offered causing Remus to give him an alarmed look then shake his head.

"You've never really been tactful have you Draco?" Remus muttered.

"No" Draco agreed. He then looked up curiously, "So what was with the severe lack of Weasley's?"

Remus sighed deeply. "There…there was an attack Draco. Charlie and Bill Weasley were killed."

Draco frowned. He had liked Charlie and Bill much more than their siblings. "Any others?"

Remus glanced at him, "Others, yes; no – one you'd know"

Draco nodded. "I'll leave you be. Sleep, eat Remus you look like shit"

It was a rare occurrence when Draco wished to return to the Malfoy Manor, and today would be no different. He did wish to see Weasley, if only to make sure she hadn't dug herself into a hole so deep he wouldn't be able to fish her out. He had sincere doubts to how long she could hold herself up in a place so full of hatred and evil. Draco walked to the front door and was surprised when it was opened by Severus Snape, who stood still, nodded briefly to him and the stalked down the path.

"Draaaaaco" a girly voice called from down the hall. He gritted his teeth when he saw Pansy Parkinson, dressed in her usual tarty outfit turn around then shout down the corridor. "Draco is back"

Pansy rushed up to him and clung needily to his arm.

"How are you Pansy?" Draco asked politely forcing himself to smile charmingly.

She smiled at him in what he assumed she thought to be a flirty way.

"I'm fine" she cooed, "…But am rather surprised that there seems to be a _Weasley _skulking around the Manor"

Draco laughed. "Yes, I myself was surprised at first, but she….grows on you"

Pansy narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on him. "I've heard the boys whispering things about her, apparently she's already come on to Blaise, Theodore and even Crabbe!"

"I must seriously question the truth in that Pansy. Do you think anyone would degrade himself or herself to Crabbe? …Even a Weasley"

Pansy whacked him on the arm. Draco couldn't help smirking. NO matter how infatuated she was with him it would always sting her hard to know she was married to that oaf Vincent Crabbe. Draco liked to think it was as good a deal her pathetic father could strike. The Parkinson's were all similar, clever In their own gossipy, manipulative way, but none of them held any real power of knowledge.

Growing tiresome he shook Pansy's grip off and asked, "Speaking of Weasley would you have any idea where she is?"

Pansy's grip lightened, "Not you too"

Draco looked down at her. "Of course not Pansy! A Malfoy allowing himself to be seduced by a Weasley? I think not. No Pansy, I simply need to find her as father delegated me the unpleasant job of making sure she does not run into anything… unfortunate."

Pansy didn't seem to buy it but she pointed him in the direction of the library never the less.

"I saw good old Potter today" Draco drawled as he stood in the library door.

Ginny's head shot up and she slammed the door shut with her wand. "You must not value your life Malfoy if you speak so openly"

Draco frowned, she did have a point. "Perhaps I don't Weasley." She looked surprised. "Or maybe I just know I am doing what I believe to be right and hence have nothing to fear"

Draco sat for a moment and watched, with curiosity, the inner battle she seemed to be having.

"You wonder if they miss you?"

He saw a blush rise her neck.

"Of course you do, isn't it the only reason you are here?"

He saw her face darken.

"Don't worry, your precious Potter is being comforted by Granger"

Draco didn't even move when she rose and slapped him hard over the face.

"You deserved that" she muttered darkly.

Draco smirked, rubbing his cheek gently. "And you deserve this"

Ginny looked up curiously but did not get far when Draco leant in and kissed her. He was surprised at her reaction, he would never have thought that she'd kiss him back, or that he would like it. He had never thought when she kissed him back he'd wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss. Or that when he tongue touched his lips he'd let it in and return the favour to her. It was only when he noticed she was pushed into the corner of the lounge and he was lying on top of her, his hand travelling up her blouse that he thought to pull away.

He quickly got off her and stood up. He attributed his thinking she was gorgeous at that moment to the fogginess that still flooded his head. She was sitting there, so small tucked up in the corner. Her wild red hair fell down her back, mouth was slightly open, her lips bruised from his.

"So you _do _feel" Draco drawled and promptly walked to the door, feeling her eyes on him he turned and continued. "I thought you'd like to know, you know that attack last night? Your brothers, Bill and Charlie were brutally murdered by our lot, nice isn't it"

He didn't have to look at her to know she had burst into tears.

**Authors Note:**

Well, there you are – they kissed. I know it was sort of unexpected especially with this incredibly moody Ginny, but hey they need some sexual tension to come from somewhere! And really I'm not sure Ginny will remember after what Draco has just told her. I'll admit though my Ginny is now nowhere near as evil as I tried to make her – I JUST COULDN'T DO IT!

Please if you have any string of pity in you please review! Cheers guys. Oh, also, can you tell me If this is a lot worse than the other chapters because I wrote it about 6 months after the last one so what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny magically slammed the door shut after him, refusing to let him see her cry.

Not Bill, not Charlie 

As the tears fell down her face she did not doubt his word, Draco Malfoy was not a stupid man, he knew nothing would come of lying to her.

_Brutally murdered by our lot. _

_Our lot._

Ginny sniffled and as she glanced around the room caught sight of herself in the mirror. As she studied her bony face, eyes bright red from tears she felt she fitted right in. Bill and Charlie didn't deserve to die! They didn't!

But when did they ever include you, Ginny? 

Ginny frowned bitterly and tried to shove her subconscious out of her mind.

Do you really mourn them? 

It clearly didn't work.

Ginny sat for so long lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the time flying by. It was only when she was pelted with rain from the open window that she realised she might be missed.

_Missed? Do you really think they care? Nobody has ever cared about you Ginny. Ever._

Her body shook as she sobbed. Nobody _had _ever given a damn about her, and why should they? She was beautiful but not on the inside. She was intelligent but not wise. And loyal would be the last thing she'd be called.

_Malfoy cared._

Ginny snorted. Draco Malfoy cared about nobody par himself. He _cared _about her because she was holding his future in her hands.

So he didn't care when he kissed you? 

No.

Ginny lay back into the chair and thought. She would gain little by returning to her family, if they could find it in themselves to forgive her it would be because they pitied her, thought her childish and she would be treated the same except with more trepidation. Is she stayed she would be an object, only used for her looks and influence – but she would be wanted.

Ginny curled up into the corner of the couch tucked her legs under her, cupping her head in her hands. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Draco shut the door and leant on it, a rush of guilt flowing through him. Remus was right, he had no tact whatsoever. He moved his head away from the door as he heard her heavy sobs, but lingered; uneasy that someone might walk in on her.

_Why did you do that!  
_

Draco glared at the wall and tried to ignore the guilt.

_First you kiss her out of nowhere then tell her that her brother's are dead._

Draco slammed his hand against the wall.

You made her fucking cry! 

Taking one last scathing look at the door he stalked away, it's not as if she hadn't brought it upon herself.

"Son" Lucius Malfoy drawled, placing a cold hand on his shoulder.

Draco nodded to his father, standing stiff for whatever news he was to be told.

Lucius eyed him curiously, a smirk forming on his face. "No need to be so formal son, it's just your father"

He didn't move.

Lucius kept eye contact then broke it to continue. "There is some…conflict of interest…over your young Weasel friend"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What sort of interest?"

Lucius laughed. "It appears the little tart has more than a few admirers…young Zabini felt it necessary to _curse _Nott when he was flirting with the wench."

Draco remained silent; this was never going to be good news.

"You know son, one of the main reasons we allowed the girl into our ranks was because we thought she's be good for morale...turns out she's more of a impediment."

Seeing no reply was coming Lucius continued in a slow drawl, "And you know perfectly well what we do to those who are an obstacle, don't you Draco?"

Draco felt something form in his throat.

Lucius glanced behind him and moved a bit closer to Draco. Leaning forward to his ear he whispered in a more rushed voice, "I suggest son that if you have any attachment to the girl you get her out _now_."

He leant back, turned towards the door and left one parting comment, "…for you know our Lord has no patience."

"I don't know" Draco said to the room full of order members, "…whether she trusts me enough to believe me"

Draco looked at each person as he spoke, noting that Harry was missing from the room.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Remus asked, rubbing his temple in circles.

Draco began to smirk but felt guilty seeing the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I can of course try and convince her that she is in danger, and in some respect I'm sure she'll be grateful for the excuse to leave."

"Why? Is she not remaining there willingly?" Ron butted in, scraping his chair a bit closer to the table.

"Oh she is free to leave as she likes Weasley. I think the problem lies with the mind, she feels as if she has no other place to go to."

"She has us!" Ron replied harshly being calmed by Hermione who was sitting next to him.

Draco refrained from snorting loudly. "_Us, _Weasley? Do you really think, especially after recent events, that she'll think she is welcome here?"

A deathly silence hung over the table, and it was now that Draco noticed several members weren't at the meeting. "What?" Draco said waving a hand around the table.

Remus eyed him sternly, clearly saying not to push it.

The rest of the meeting went in silence; the Weasley's who remained had congregated together obviously trying to form some last minute rushed plan to save their sister.

Draco stood when Remus indicating that he wished to speak to him outside.

"Be careful Draco" Remus said quietly, reclining into a chair.

Draco frowned. "How come?"

Remus sighed before replying slowly, "Severus is under the impression, that at last night's deatheater meeting, some mention of a 'traitor' in the ranks was made. Is that correct?"

Draco felt his stomach plummet. His father had been warning _him_.

"Draco!" Remus interrupted, "Is that correct?"

Draco rose his eyes to meet his mentor's; "I was never told of a meeting"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco felt his stomach plummet. His father had been warning _him_.

"Draco!" Remus interrupted, "Is that correct?"

Draco rose his eyes to meet his mentor's; "I was never told of a meeting"

"What!" Remus demanded loudly, causing someone to stir in the next room. He closed his eyes and look of severe doubt covered his face, "You weren't informed of this meeting?" Remus summarized his voice softer.

He felt sick, so sick that his position had been found out. He had been such an asset to the Order of the Phoenix, and now he was nothing. "Correct" he replied slowly.

Remus turned his face away from Draco to stop him seeing the relieved smile that covered his face. Remus understood how important Draco's position was, but Remus considered Draco something close to family and if Draco no longer was a spy it was an enormous weight off his shoulders.

"I imagine the next trip to the Manor you make shall be your last for now then." Remus broke the silence.

Draco looked at him curiously, "Was that supposed to be a joke Lupin?"

Remus frowned, and then rolled his eyes at his mistake. "I did not mean that in a sinister way Draco, I just suggest you return, gather what is off… _importance_…and leave until it is safe to return" Remus corrected himself.

Draco pulled his cloak off the hook, with one hand on the cold doorknob he turned around to Remus and smirked. "What is of _importance?_"

As Draco quickly walked down to a point safe to apparate at he heard Potter's voice in the background, "What was all that about?"

Ginny sat quietly nursing a hot cup of chocolate, ignoring the patronizing looks she was being shot by Blaise Zabini. She felt like such a child plunged into a situation so far out of their depth it became _less _frightening, as it was so surreal. All her original confidence and fury had slowly seeped out of her the longer she was away from her family and her comfort zone. She no longer understood why she was here, why they had accepted her and what had caused her to be so furious at her friends and family. And to think, some of those she had been angry at were _dead_, she would never see them again.

Ginny was thrown out of her thoughts as a gust of wind from the now open door made her shiver. She turned and saw a figure stalk into the house, pause as if to look around, then head her way. Ginny frowned as she recognised the confident strut of Draco Malfoy, and was even more confused when he blatantly ignored the greetings of the other deatheaters – only to drag her out of the room and upstairs.

"WHAT!" Ginny shrieked pulling herself away from him, "…on earth are you doing!" she finished, lowering her voice.

Draco looked straight at her, studying her miserable expression. "I'm saving both our arses Weasley."

Ginny clicked her mug with her nails and edged away from his outstretched arm, "Oh yes? And what do you mean by that?"

Draco made an angry noise in his throat, "Believe me or not Weasley but both our lives are in danger if we hang around here any longer. Leave with me, and maybe scrape together some life for yourself, or stay and be fed to the dogs" Draco paused and rubbed his temple. His lowered his voice and his eyes softened, "Look Weasley, they know I'm a spy, I don't care whether you told them or not, but I _have _to leave, and you are no longer of use. When somebody stops becoming of use…" Draco paused again and looked her in the eye, "…they are disposed of"

Ginny kept looking at him; so tempted to just pick up and leave. "But where would I go?"

Draco scoffed. "I don't know! Where would _I _go Weasley? This is my home no matter how much I despise it. You haven't gotten the mark, you haven't killed anyone, and I've done both. You stand a much better chance of conforming to society once again so don't expect me to try and sympathize with you."

Draco headed towards the door, releasing the grip he'd gotten on her shoulders. "I'm packing, then I'm leaving in 10 minutes sharp. Meet me back here if you intend to keep living."

Ginny stood in the middle of what had become her room. No matter how hard she tried, the small, dark room held no warmth for her, and she had never been able to consider it something even close to a personal room. A case sat steady on her bed, open with clothes strewn around, she just couldn't decide on what to do. At least five minutes had passed since her

'talk' with Draco and she knew he would not wait any longer than the designation ten minutes. On the desk, left in an openly precarious place were two lists she'd made earlier that day entitled Reasons to Stay and Reasons to Go. _How immature. _

She remembered Draco's words from a few nights ago, on how self-centered and childish she was. He was right. How utterly _selfish _of her to become a traitor just because people weren't parading her around like a beautiful, wonderful daughter, sister, girlfriend or friend. _They might have if you weren't such a reclusive sook. _

Ginny frowned at nothing in particular, but angrily began throwing her clothes into the trunk haphazardly. She needed to get out.

Draco glanced at his watch, 2 minutes late. She wasn't coming. He felt disgusted at the sick, sinking feeling her felt knowing her choice. Why on earth did he care so much about the fate of another Weasley? Especially a Weasley who could not even stand by their own morals and values.

"Draco" a voice called from behind him. He turned quickly, the hope in his eyes dying as he saw his father standing coolly behind him.

"Father"

Lucius eyed his trunk and smirked. "Going somewhere son?"

Draco gazed back at his father who was looking knowingly at him. "Just a short trip to the family home in France"

Lucius stuck out his hand firmly, and replied, "I imagine that the family home in The Lakes District would be far more suitable"

Draco smirked at the reference to their unplottable, secure house, which still remained unknown to anybody out of their bloodline. Draco stuck his own hand out and shook his father's firmly replying respectfully, "I believe you are right father."

As Draco gave him a short nod, Lucius said in a far more rushed voice. "I am proud of you Draco, not matter what you believe."

Draco glanced at his father, a rush of affection passing over him, then leaving as he saw the change in his father's expression.

"I must be off now Son…" Lucius drawled, not taking his eyes off the point beyond his shoulder, "…besides, I believe someone is waiting for you."

Draco turned around and saw Ginny standing there, next to a full case, her body shaking slightly. He looked between his father and Ginny, seeing the amused expression on his father's face as he studied her.

"Nice knowing you Miss. Weasley" he smirked, leaving the room.

Draco paused and just looked at Ginny for a moment who said hurriedly, "I know I'm late"

"It's fine" Draco replied quickly, grabbing her trunk along with his own. "Right now, we've just got to leave"

Ginny hesitated as he took her luggage, but stopped and asked, "And to where?"

Draco did not look back but replied, "You'll see"

"Your father warned you?" Ginny asked indecorously, keeping her eyes on the path in front of her.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yes"

"_Your _father?"

Draco spun around causing Ginny to halt to a stop.

"Weasley don't pretend to know my father and I answered you the first time. Yes. My father warned us to leave."

Ginny kept quiet, but a few moments later piped up again. "Where are we going?"

Draco, much to his annoyance felt a smile tug at his lips. "God your annoying Weasley" Draco paused and looked around and realised they had arrived.

"Actually Weasley, this is where we are meant to be."

The Malfoy Manor was the primary residence for the Malfoy's but they had homes scattered all over Britain and Europe. The impressive three story house, positioned right on a wide lake was Draco's personal favourite, not only because of it's seclusion, but just because it made a striking sight. He smiled to himself, then turned around to look at Ginny. If the situation had not been so serious he would have laughed and made some 'Weasley's are poor' comment. Her small figure was accentuated as she stood next to two massive trees. Her cloak shrouded her body, and her jaw was left wide open, eyes large in surprise.

"I imagined it'd be some small shack" she said softly.

Draco laughed. "You thought a Malfoy would be staying in a shack, how quaint of you."

Ginny glanced at him, her cheeks flushing a bit. "You're staying too then?"

Draco frowned and wondered what was up with her. "For the time being, I have errands to run of course, but you are not to leave here, unless of course you wish to be murdered, arrested or whatever."

Ginny nodded and continued following his footsteps.

**A/N:**

Something disgusting happened in this chapter, I decided I liked Lucius. Woot.

I also came to the conclusion, in this chapter Ginny is not at all like I portrayed her in the original chapters (which I'd like to mention I _did _write over a year ago), she's much 'softer' so I'm going to try and bring back the seductive cold person a bit.

Oh, and btw. Ginny is clearly not evil, I've actually made her out to be a bit of an unlikable character as she's so dang selfish and immature. That's why I think this fic might end up being longer than my other ones because I'm really going to have to do a bit of a turn around in her character, or at least small adjustments.


End file.
